Optical films having a nanometer-sized uneven structure (nanostructure) are known to be used as anti-reflection films. Such an uneven structure has a refractive index continuously changing from the air layer to the base film, which enables significant reduction of the reflected light. Those optical films have excellent anti-reflection properties, but have a disadvantage that due to the uneven structure of their surfaces, dirt such as a fingerprint (sebum) easily spreads once it has adhered to the surface, and it may be difficult to wipe off the dirt that has entered the gaps between the projections. Also, since the adhered dirt has a reflectance greatly different from the optical film, the dirt can be easily recognized. For these reasons, water- and oil-repellent optical films having excellent anti-fouling properties have been desired. Patent Literatures 1 to 3, for example, disclose configurations responding to the desire, such as a configuration in which a layer made of a fluorine-based material is formed on the surface having the uneven structure, and a configuration in which a fluorine-based material is added to the uneven structure.